Space travel
traveling in spaceas seen in Space Emergency.]] Space travel refers to transportation through outer space. There are many alien races throughout the galaxy and beyond that have the ability to travel through space, usually by using spaceships, propelled by rockets, warp engines or traveling through hyperspace. The New Gods possess a technology that allows them to teleport through space without the aid of a spaceship. This technology is called a Stargate. When Krypton still existed, space travel was illegal, and considered a crime, due to an incident that occurred when a certain scientist named Jax-Ur stranded members of the Kryptonian Science Council in space. Space travel is available to multiple cultures including our own home Earth. This is a list of worlds who are inhabited by races that are capable of space travel. __TOC__ Earth The early years of space travel On Earth, in the 1950s, space travel is still in its' infancy, and for the most part, the human race is mostly bound to Earth, and even astronauts haven't gone beyond the solar system, then, or for the next several years. According to history, the first spacecraft in space was the unmanned Sputnik, which was launched by the Soviet Union in 1957, although one account did show that the Americans had missions to space at least as early as 1955. It was that year that an experimental manned-missile was put in orbit of an asteroid. It is possible that this account is often overlooked by history as the first spaceflight, because it was only an experimental mission.As seen in The Trap of the Super Spacemen. 1960s NASA 1969 was a huge year for space travel. NASA sent a chimpanzee named Toto up into outer space as an experiment in space travel. It was bombarded by Kryptonite radiation and when it landed, it grown to the size of a giant.As seen in The Chimp Who Made It Big (1966). The Apollo Program The Apollo program from NASA was mankind's first attempt to land humans on the moon. The project was started after the then President of the United States John F. Kennedy proposed the goal of "landing a man on the Moon and returning him safely to the Earth." The project was successful with its' Apollo 11 mission, in which a manned spacecraft landed on the moon. This happened on July 20th, 1969. Apollo 15 was considered the most successful space project ever achieved. After the moonlanding After the success that NASA had made with an actual landing on the surface of the moon, many other interplanetary missions would come over the next few decades. First, in 1970, one spacecraft was on a mission to the nearest planet known as Venus, a mission which turned out to be a success, although the Pytho-Rexians, a Venusian species native to a subterranean region of that world, turned out to be hostile, likely putting a kink into any near future plans that involved sending people on a mission to Venus.As seen in A Visit to Venus. Ferris Aircraft also made a trip to the inhabited world of Sargasso. Missions to Mars There have been multiple manned-missions to the planet Mars.This is different than in the real world, in which even to this day, no man has yet set foot on Mars. There was the First Manned-Mission to Mars in the 1970s, which eventually lead to the establishment of a base on Mars, and also the Intrepid was scheduled for a mission to Mars in the 1980s. Interstellar spaceflight By 1976, at least one man had developed a spacecraft that was capable of interstellar travel at faster than light speeds. He flew his flying saucer to a planet in the Cygnus Magnum system, which was called Cygnus-Uno.As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Planet-Splitter (1973). Justice League of America The Justice League possess a wide variety of flying machines that can travel through space. Batman has a Bat-Rocket which has a warp engine which can allow it to travel faster than the speed of light. Wonder Woman's invisible jet can also fly through space at faster than light speeds, and Superman's Supermobile can do likewise. Superman and Green Lantern, and a few other Justice Leaguers, can also fly through space without space ships, as they have the ability of flight, which allows them to do so without the aid of a space ship. 21st century Sometime during this century, likely toward the middle or end of the century, Mars is colonized by a group of humans who settled on Nix Olympia.As seen in the Atlas of the DC Universe. 22nd century At this point, Titan, one of the moons of the planet Saturn is colonized by a group of humans.As seen in The Atlas of the DC Universe. 23rd century By this century, Neptune is colonized by humanity. A group of Native Americans colonize the planet Starhaven.As seen in The Atlas of the DC Universe. 30th century By the 30th century, much of the Milky Way Galaxy and possibly worlds beyond it are colonized by the human race. An interstellar nation known as the United Planets exists this century, and Earth and other human populated planets are just a small part of it, as there are also alien worlds that are part of the United Planets as well. Krypton Before Krypton was destroyed, the Kryptonians were a space faring race. Early Kryptonians had colonized the planet Daxam, who were the ancestors of the Daxamites. But around the Earth year 1920, when Jax-Ur stranded the Science Council in space, space travel was made illegal, and anyone involved in the construction of space ships or spaceflight would thus be considered a criminal. Jor-El broke this law however, when he sent his son Kal-El into space to save him from the destruction of his home planet, and sent him to Earth. The Kryptonian's law against space travel was ultimately their undoing, because when Krypton exploded, there was no way for them to get off-world. Only Jor-El's son Kal-El was saved, because he was launched into space in a miniature space ark. New Gods The New Gods of New Genesis and Apokolips have a technology called a Stargate, which is a portal that opens a doorway to anywhere in the known universe, or possibly even other universes within the multiverse. They also possess large space armadas of ships. They also have a technology called an Astro-Harness, which allows spaceflight. Thanagar The natives of the planet Thanagar were also a space faring race. The Wingmen of Thanagar had space ships that were capable of traveling faster than the speed of light, which were called Thanagarian Star Cruisers. Hawkman has one such ship which is called the Hawkship. The Hawkplane is also capable of interstellar flight. Nth Metal is among the technology used by this race that aids in space travel. The metal not only nullifies gravity, but it also provides excellent shielding. References Category:Transportation